Tak Disengaja
by Baskil
Summary: Taoris/ Kris menemukan seorang pemuda/ Kagum? / "... namaku Kris" /gak bisa bikin summary, dibaca saja/


Taktahu kapan datangnya  
>tapi begitu indah jika kau mendapatkannya<p>

Menyakitkan tapi tak lupa memberi kebahagiaan

Bukan suatu hal yang mudah  
>sulit memang<br>karna kau akan mendapat imbalan yang sepadan nanti

Menunggu bukan berarti tak berbuat apa-apa  
>teruslah berusaha<br>maka kau akan mendapatkannya

dimulai dari hal kecil

dimulai dari peduli

dimulai dari menolong

dimulai dari saling terbuka

dimulai dari mengerti

Perjalanan sebuah cinta dimulai

* * *

><p>Jika setiap pekerja kantor apalagi dengan jabatan tinggi yang harus pulang malam tiap harinya tidak akan terlalu peduli terhadap hal-hal kecil, maka berbeda dengan Kris.<br>Berbeda? Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?  
>Saat ini dirinya sedang memandangi seorang pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa di ruang tengah rumahnya layaknya sebuah pemandangan yang begitu disayangkan jika tak di pandangi. Kenapa penulis sebegitu hiperbola menuliskan ini? Karna, lihat saja<p>

Kris bahkan belum berkedip setelah beberapa detik memandanginya.

Pemuda yang sedang berbaring di atas sofanya? Well lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri.  
>Bagaimana bisa?<br>Jika kalian pikir Kris yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, kalian salah besar. Kris bukanlah seorang psikopat atau orang dengan gangguan jiwa.  
>Kris menemukan pemuda ini beberapa langkah di belakang mobilnya saat pulang kantor.<br>Hei, siapapun bisa meninggalkan pemuda ini saja bukan? Lihatlah! Sekarang sudah abad ke 27, orang-orang bahkan lebih mementingkan uang, dan dirinya sendiri daripada orang lain.  
>Tapi kenapa Kris membawa orang asing ke rumah megahnya? Bahkan ini hanya hal kecil.<br>Mungkin jika orang lain yang melihat pemuda tak sadarkan diri di tempat parkir akan mengganggap dia orang mabuk yang tak sengaja tidak sadarkan diri ataupun orang gila?  
>Entah hal apa yang membuat Kris peduli terhadap pemuda ini.<p>

Lengguhan seseorang menyadarkan Kris dari pemandangan yang sedang dilihatnya, tentu saja dari pemuda yang dibawa Kris.  
>"Arghh.. Kepalaku, astaga sakit sekali arggh" Pemuda itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya, padahal dirinya sendiri tidak mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya.<p>

Kris masih berdiam diri belum ada niat untuk menyapa pemuda tersebut

"Ahh, ergh di—dimana ini?" Pemuda itu mengedarkan kepalanya perlahan, dan tak sengaja matanya melihat ada orang yang saat ini tengah memandangi dirinya tak jauh dari sofa yang ia duduki  
>"Si—siapa kau?" Tanyanya sembari menahan sakit yang amat di kepalanya<p>

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah pergi meninggalkan pemuda ini

'Haah? Apa maksudnya? Astaga orang itu aneh sekali! Malah meninggalkanku!' batin Tao sambil menutup matanya berharap agar rasa sakit yang sedang bersarang di kepalanya berkurang

Setelah beberapa saat.

"Ini minumlah"  
>Rupanya Kris meninggalkan pemuda ini untuk mengambil segelas air dan obat pereda sakit kepala.<br>Segera pemuda itu menerima dan meminum obat itu.  
>"Terimakasih"<br>"Jadi, darimana kau akan bercerita?"  
>"Huh? Maksudmu?"<br>Kris duduk di sofa kecil bersebelahan dengan sofa yang diduduki pemuda itu  
>"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di parkiran kantorku, dan sekarang kau berada di rumahku. Oh ya namaku Kris"<br>"A—aku hhnng aku tidak terlalu mengingat apapun.. Hng Tao? Ah sepertinya namaku Tao.. Dan terimakasih banyak Tuan anda mau peduli pada saya" Pemuda itu tersenyum kelewat manis—dijaman ini sulit menemukan orang yang akan peduli, bahkan jika Kris mau bisa saja ia menjual pemuda ini. Dan ternyata tidak, bukan? Jadi Tao menyampaikan terimakasih lewat senyumnya ini sebagai ungkapan syukur dan terimakasihnya. Sepertinya Tao tidak menyadari efek senyumnya terhadap Kris.  
>Huh? Kris? Memang apa yang terjadi dengannya?<br>Detak jantung berdetak tak karuan, pipi menghangat, perasaan nyaman melingkupinya.  
>Ehem, bukankah ini gejala orang jatuh cinta?<br>Jadi, Kris jatuh cinta terhadap pemuda yang tak sengaja ditemukannya ini?  
>Dari sekian banyak wanita maupun laki-laki yang ia kenal, ia jatuh cinta pada Tao?<br>Astaga! Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa saat.  
>Sebenarnya, hanya sekadar kagum atau cinta?<p>

* * *

><p>HAI<br>APA INI wkwkwk  
>hehe Review sebagai penyemangatku agar cepat update<br>Terimakasih!


End file.
